Princesa en apuros
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Fic basado en las conversaciones del juego. Una joven Lissa quiere llamar la atención de Frederick pero, ¿será capaz de lograrlo?


**¡Buenas! Hoy vengo con una ship sobre la que nunca antes había escrito. Me basé en la conversación (para rango S, si no recuerdo mal) de estos dos, y la verdad es que creo que el tema de este fic es algo digno de Lissa. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, si queréis dejar algún comentario o sugerencia, no dudéis en hacerlo**

 **Ni la saga FE ni estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Intelligent Systems, Kaga y Nintendo.**

* * *

—¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio!

Una pequeña princesa, de apenas unos diez años de edad gritaba desde la rama más alta de un árbol. Si alguien la hubiese visto, habría pensado que había subido ahí para salvar a un gatito o quizás, porque se le había quedado enganchada su cometa, la cuál reposaba a los pies del árbol sin ningún rasguño. Sin embargo, la verdad era completamente diferente. La joven Lissa había trepado hasta ahí por voluntad propia, con el único fin de atraer la atención de alguien en concreto. Ya llevaba varios minutos ahí subida y esa persona no había aparecido, contra todo pronóstico. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habría olvidado de ella? ¡No era nada justo! Él siempre aparecía cuando ella estaba gastando alguna broma para regañarla, y justo en ese momento, en el que supuestamente necesitaba 'ayuda' no aparecía. ¡Era, simplemente decepcionante!

—¡Señorita Lissa! ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?

Mientras que la joven había estado enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, _esa_ persona se había dado cuenta de dónde se encontraba ella. En realidad, la había estado buscando durante un buen rato dispuesto a regañarlo puesto que debería estar en su clase particular, pero al verla allí arriba cambió totalmente de opinión; un sentimiento de preocupación se instaló en su pecho y no pudo hacer más que correr hacia su posición.

—¡Frederick! —Gritó ella, algo sorprendida debido a que no lo había visto llegar. En ese momento, su corazón comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, pero tuvo que disimular, por lo que hizo una mueca, como si realmente estuviese asustada— ¡Ayúdame, por favor! Tengo miedo...

—No se preocupe señorita, no tiene nada que temer. Salte sin miedo y yo la atraparé.

—¿Me lo prometes...? —Simuló un ligero tartamudeo para aportarle más dramatismo a su interpretación, mientras miraba al mayor sin apenas pestañear.

—Se lo juro.

Ante esa afirmación, Lissa se preparó para saltar mientras que Frederick se preparó para atraparla al vuelo. Por suerte, el árbol no era demasiado alto para él y con los brazos estirados casi conseguía llegar a la rama en la que la princesa se encontraba.

Sin pensarlo, Lissa saltó hacia los brazos de Frederick y al instante ya se encontraba rodeada fuertemente por ellos, mientras que los propios abrazaban el cuello del caballero. Se abrazó con fuerza a él, continuando con el teatrillo que había planeado, fingiendo que había pasado mucho miedo en ese árbol.

—¡Qué mal lo he pasado, ay!

Ante eso, al joven Frederick no le quedó otra que acariciar la espalda de la menor para hacer que se tranquilizara, mientras que poco a poco la dejaba en el suelo, sin llegar a soltarla.

—Ya ha pasado todo, no se preocupe. —Susurró él, en todo tranquilizador— pero, ¿cómo es que ha acabado en ese árbol?

—Pues... Se me quedó enganchada la cometa y subí a por ella, pero luego me dio mucho miedo bajar y no sabía qué hacer...

Finalmente, y por desgracia para ella, el joven la soltó y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

—Debería haberme buscado para que yo se la hubiese bajado. Ha sido muy imprudente al hacer esto sola.

—Lo sé... Pero es que me daba miedo que pudiese salir volando y la perdiera...

La rubia puso su mejor carita de inocencia, y ante eso él no pudo decir nada más. Cuando se lo proponía, Lissa podía ser la persona más tierna del planeta y por ende, imposible de regañar.

—Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Vale!

Y tras eso, Frederick le dio su cometa a la princesa, la cual había sido olvidada por ella hasta ese momento

¡Muchas gracias, Frederick! ¡Eres el mejor!

La rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa y para sorpresa de él, ésta besó su mejilla y después salió corriendo, en dirección a quién sabía dónde. El mayor la vio correr como si nada, y cuando quiso recordar que en principio la había estado buscando para mandarla a clase, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había desaparecido entre canturreos y pura felicidad, y no era de extrañar puesto que había conseguido su objetivo: llamar la atención de su amor y ser abrazada por él.

¡Todo había salido a pedir de Lissa!


End file.
